The Forbidden
by Vynx The Werewolf
Summary: My life is hell. Final. But then I meet a group of people who aren't what they seem and they want me in their group. But can I get past my fears and open my heart to a love so right? Or will I close my self off to his kindness?


Dark Goddess Vynx: *blinks* Wow, this one is kinda… I dunno…. Sad.

Seraph: No kidding. I wanted to cry when you were reading it, 30 THOUSAND TIMES!!!!

Dark Goddess Vynx: eheheh….. What, I needed to make sure it sounded good and it went the way I wanted it to. And just so you know, Seraph is my newest muse; my others have flown away…

Seraph: *snorts* No, you banished them. They wouldn't help you finish your stories, just kept coming up with new ones.

Dark Goddess Vynx: Oiy, I know that! Now I have like 5 binders of unfinished stories that are like 2 or 3 chapters long… Anyways, Bladebreakers do the disclaimer.

Tyson: Vynx does not own Beyblade.

Max: Or any of the characters of the show.

Kenny: She does, however, own Raven, Raven's parents, the plot.

Ray: A new magazine with "Awesome" clothes, and her own little world.

Kai: Any attempt at suing will only get you a pair of cowboy boots, a Tracphone© with no minutes, and actually not even that stuff. She's absolutely poor, unlike me. *looks smugly at Vynx who is hanging her head*

Dark Goddess Vynx: Oh eat me you rich, communist, Russian bastard. *sticks her tongue out at him*

Kai: Ew, authoress burgers do not sound good.

Angst/Romance/Sci-Fi

Kai/OC

Dreams are cruel. As a child, we're told to follow them and work for them to come true only to have them to fail and fall into a burning pit of despair. But then, there are the exceptional few whose dreams are realized and they grow up happy and safe in the fact that they have never had to fight for their life's worth or even their sanity. For me, that fight has been my entire life; my dream has been for the proverbial knight in shining armor riding a white stead to come and take me away from this hell hole I grew up in. Being teased or the butt of a child's joke have always been the least of my worries, it was when that 3:30 bell would ring that I would be frightened. I hated going home. I have barely seen my mother; she'd rather keep company with the other junkies and stay in that _wonderful_ place the drugs take her, zonked out on to many things to name. When she would come home it was only to get enough money for her next high, screaming and cussing at my **_father_**. If you could even call the man that. Yeah he'd be there when I got home from school some days, drunk with several bottles of liquor scattered about the floor and the kitchen table. Sometimes he would look up at me in a way that said that nobody was really there and those were the days I didn't mind. It was the other days that I feared. Days when just my presence in the house was infuriating to him, only because I looked too much like her way back when. Those days were the ones I'd go to school the next day wearing a jacket or long sleeve shirt to cover what he had done.

At first I thought I had been the problem, somehow causing the wrath directed at me. It wasn't till later that I found out that those were the days _**she**_ would come home. They would argue about the money and the drugs and the booze. I was just caught up in the middle of it. I have always tried to remain off of their radar, because neither of them was ever afraid of throwing a punch at a little girl. A defenseless, little, scrawny child; their child.

So here I sit today, bruised from the beating I had gotten; despite my best efforts to remain hidden in my closet, long black and white striped sleeves pulled as far past my fingers as I could get it to, fearing the last bell of the day to ring. I was fumbling with the hem of my large black shirt, frayed and falling apart, watching the clock slowly tick away the last few seconds of my freedom. Yes, school was the freedom from home and home was the prison. But it still didn't help that the girls sitting behind me began to snigger at my expense.

"I heard she goes to the corners _every_ weekend. But I don't get why any guy would want to pay for something like her. She's flat out ugly." One girl whispers to another behind hands in a hurried rush. I feel my face pale. So the rumors were coming back to me so quickly…

"No, what I heard is she goes _every_ day. And she only gets a dime or nickel for her work." They laugh when I turn to gather my bag, my long hair falling in a curtain of dull lifelessness in a pathetic attempt at shielding me from their scornful looks and cruel jokes, like the one the girl was now doing.

"Oh, Raven, I didn't see you there. Maybe you shouldn't come anymore, even the teachers have forgotten to look out for you." They laugh, having knocked me over and kicked my bag to the other side of the room. The teacher doesn't even look to see what the commotion was, just gathered his things in his brief case and walked out of the room. My face stays blank through the entire thing as I just watch the group of females leave, laughing and cackling as they go. When I turn to look for my bag, it was suspended there in front of my face. Looking up, I see a two toned blue haired man... No, no, he was a student here, a new one at that; holding it by an arm strap and watching the door as I take it from him. He suddenly gets shoved aside as a red head literally lifts me up off the ground. It wasn't a hard feat to do, I barely weigh anything. The red head was also a new student; they had both come from the same place in Russia and spoke perfect English to boot. The red head looked surprised when he lifted me, he could probably feel my bones since I virtually had no muscles anymore from malnutrition. He lets me go and I put on my backpack, not looking at either of them. I turn and walk away, barely catching what they were saying as I fled past the door into the hell of the hallway. I stop and lean against the wall by the frame, waiting for it to be all over.

It was at that moment that the two walked out and it was like they were Moses parting the Red Sea. Everyone was either to entranced to get in the way or to fearful to be in the way. Waiting a ways down the hall was the rest of their group, all different in their own ways but they seemed to be a close knit group of friends. In ways, I was a little jealous. '_**They**_ were like a family,' I think, watching as the two tone guy puts another blue haired boy into a headlock after something he said to him. I was, in a sad way, glad that I didn't have any sisters or brothers; that way they wouldn't have to deal with the hell hole of a life I was living with parents that weren't parents. I then think over what the two guys had said when I walked out of the room. One had said something about if that was the girl and the other answered yes.

'Are they following me? And, if they are, why? What would make me so important as to have someone following me?' I think, walking as quickly as I could to my locker while everyone was watching the group and not me. Only a few more months and then I would be gone. For good this time, not like the others. I would be gone and away, my life over here. It would mean no more jeers, sneers, cruel jokes, or evil laughter at a _prank_ played on me. It would mean leaving my family forever and that thought alone almost made me smile. But I don't. I didn't really know how to smile, without a reason to actually cause it and not be a forced one. I make it to my locker without a trip or a joke thrown at me. I quickly shove my things inside; taking only what was needed to finish work and putting it in my backpack. I didn't want the safety of not being noticed to be over too quickly. I exit the building through the back, just like how I enter it. I made it several streets without being talked to or even seen. 'Maybe, just maybe, I'll get home this way.' I think, looking at the rain heavy black clouds.

"Hey! Loser girl!" Too late. My safety was over. I hear an engine rev in an attempt to make me stop and when that doesn't work, several people jump out and surround me. It was several guys from school and when I thought about it, they weren't there today. I could smell the alcohol reeking through their clothes and the reason for their absence was given in that moment. I stand straight, waiting for them to attack me or something else, anything else. Looking at each one in the face, I realize there were even some girls in the circle. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Tires screech to a halt close by and I hear several doors open and close and the sound of what seemed to be a dozen feet walking at the same time.

"Hey, leave her alone! What did she ever do to all of you?" I hear a girl yell out and I open my eyes. My would-be attackers were no longer facing me but the group in front of them. The girl who yelled was standing defiantly at the front wearing a light pink mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt and ankle high boots, her hair a mix of brown and copper and falling down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a reddish copper color. Another girl was standing beside her, her hair a bright pink, tied back with a reddish pink ribbon, along with her large almost almond shaped eyes. She wore a Chinese style shirt without sleeves and blue jeans, her shoes slipper like. I remain where I was as two guys walk up to the two girls and stand at their sides. One was the blue haired boy who had been put into the headlock. His eyes were a brown of curious origin, his clothing seeming to be just something he threw on which were a simple red shirt and a blue jean jacket with regular jeans on and red sneakers. The other guy was dressed like the pink haired girl but with black hair in a long white wrap and his bangs held up by a bandana. His shirt was white Chinese style with short sleeves and black jeans with the same black slipper like shoes.

That was when I noticed the smell again. But breathing it in a second time didn't confirm my first assumption that it was the smell of a group of liquor covered teens but something more bitter, almost sinister even. I involuntarily took a step back, knocking into a rock at the same time and gaining the attention of both groups. My face was blank even as I noticed the first group, who had shown up to beat me senseless, faces twisted and became deformed, almost creatures from some of Bram Stoker's nightmares. I looked into the eyes of one and suddenly couldn't move. The first group, whom I could no longer distinguish between male or female, took leering steps closer in my direction. I heard two growls then saw blurs, as if it was a fight I wasn't meant to see.

Somehow I got knocked down, landing painfully on the rock I had hit with my foot on my head. My vision began to swim, flaring between blissful darkness and blindingly bright white or colors. I could have sworn I saw a kid holding what appeared to be a gun of some sort and shooting at something no longer resembling a human shape. Then there was warmth and the cold, hard concrete wasn't beneath me and I felt as if I was floating. But that came to a halt when someone held me close and the rocking motion of a vehicle almost lulled me into peaceful oblivion even as the clouds let loose loud, booming thunder and blindingly bright streaks of lightning. The almost shocking sound of a door closing caused me to open my eyes quickly, too quickly, and the blaring white lights above hurt my eyes and I heard someone hiss in distaste. And that someone sounded like they were the one holding me.

"What's going on? Who is she!?!" Someone questions, almost yelling the second part. I wanted to cringe away from the sound but didn't, too weak to even move.

'Huh, I must've hit my head harder than what I thought.' I think groggily as the voice begins to bark off commands like the leader of the group of teenagers. But, eventually, I give into the darkness and sleep.

*****

"Kai, man, you can go get something to eat. We'll call you when she wakes up." Tyson says, running a hand through his tousled blue hair. 'She shouldn't have even been there. Let alone, gotten hurt. I've never seen Kai _**and**_ Tala loose it like that before.'

{Yeah, but they feel a strong connection to her. I've seen her memories and they… They're almost the same as those two.} Hilary says in response to Tyson's thoughts. He looks over at her and she shrugs, knowing the look he was giving her even though she was deep in conversation with Ray and Max on the fight of the day. Hiro walks over to his little brother and sets a hand on his shoulder. Tyson looks up and Hiro nods for him to go and he does, joining the trio in talking about the fight. Kai remains where he was in a seat by a single bed with a lone person in it, sleeping with gauze wrapped around her head. He had his chin resting on the top of his hands, waiting and watching her with unblinking crimson eyes. The young woman was pale, paler than normal humans, with a frailty that showed greatly in the thinness of her arms, how flimsy they seemed and how much larger her joints were because of it. Her large black shirt had been removed and the smaller black and white shirt had its sleeves pulled up to show dark purple bruises, sickly yellow ones almost healed, and pale splotches of healed marks. Her mid-thigh length hair was braided and laid over her shoulder.

"Kai, Tyson is just trying to look out for a friend. Now, I don't know what it is she means to you but I do know that if she wakes up and sees the hunger in your eyes, you might just scare her o-"

"She saw what they turned into and wasn't afraid. She had no fear in her eyes. I'm curious as to why that is. They were nothing but minions and she wasn't afraid." Kai says; shifting his eyes momentarily to Hiro then back to the girl's fully exposed face. He notes the large purple bags under her eyes and shoves to the back of his mind the question of what caused them. He wishes for her to open her blue eyes, so blue that it reminded him of the sky of his homeland.

"Kai, go eat." Hiro turns away and takes a few steps before stopping and turning half his body back to face Kai. "And that is an order." Hiro turns back around and heads off to speak with Kenny over the girls condition. Kai breathes deeply, taking in the smells of the room, feelings, and essence of the wound or wounds the girl was suffering from. Holding the single breath deep in his lungs, he reads into the condition and deems that it would be safe for him to leave long enough to find something to eat and come back without her waking. He stands and feels the eyes of Tyson, Ray, Max, and Hilary watching him grab his coat and leave the room.

"Ok… Has anybody seen him like this before today?" Max questions and the other three shake their heads no. Hilary looks over to the girl, only a year in age older, and sighs.

"Hey, guys. We can't let her go back home. It's not safe for her there…"

"What do you mean Hilary? Wont her parents be worried?" Ray asks, looking at her inquisitively then back to the girl sleeping soundly in the med-bed as if she would wake at any moment. "I mea-"

"Ray, you can't tell me that you don't notice the bruising. That's not from being over active or having mildly violent siblings. And you can't tell me she shouldn't be as small as she is for the same reasoning." Hilary says, watching as Ray downcasts his eyes in shame. She feels her own begin to blaze from the anger that was boiling inside from the moment she first gleaned into the other girl's memories. "Raven's parents _**are not **_parents. They are _nowhere_ near the word. I will not let her go back to them. What I saw in her memories was not kindness nor love, it was hate and spite. She's only known cruelty. And if we let her go back to them, we'd be sending her to her death. And I'm not being overdramatic; I'm telling you the truth. She will die if- if- _IF THAT MAN THROWS HER INTO A POST AGAIN!_" Hilary virtually yells out the last part, her face going red from rage and fear and her eyes gaining a wild look to them. Tyson wraps his arms around her and she begins to cry on his shoulder from the emotions. Ray and Max look at the dark haired girl sleeping; they didn't know what to do about anything.

"Hil, you know she's just a normal human. She's not like you or Kenny, human but with special abilities. She wouldn't be able to protect herself from an attack." Max says, glancing over to the now non-hysterical girl. She looks up at him, the rage more passionate and personal than before, her eyes a blazing copper color. Max jerks back involuntarily, surprised by her behavior. The girl was normally easy-going and it took a lot to get her angry but this time it only took her to look into the mind of one person to act so vehemently. "Ur… We- we can ask Hiro if she can stay?"

"Damn straight we are."

*****

Dark Goddess Vynx & Seraph: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
